terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Force of the Aether
The Force of the Aether is a War Mode melee/range/magic weapon that has to be crafted. It has the unique ability of being able to change into 10 unique weapons. When you are in your inventory and then you click on the Force of the Aether you can scroll up or down to change the type of weapon. Each of the weapons has its own unique name, abilities, and stats. After you change weapons the sprite will change into each individual weapon and the name will change aswell, but in the inventory it will be named Force of the Aether. When you try to use Force of the Aether the first time, the message "Why have you awoken the Grand Spirit?" will appear then in 15 seconds the Aether Spirit boss will spawn. You must defeat the Aether Spirit to be able to use the Force of the Aether because when used, it will disappear and killing the Aether Spirit will drop it. If defeated by the boss, the items dropped upon death will include the Force of the Aether spawner item. Crafting Materials * Clarent * Durendal * Joyeuse * Excalibur Names of the Weapons * "Aetherius" (Sword) * "Phantomstrike" (Throwing Knife/Knife) * "Ataraxia" (Spell Tome) * "Oculus" (Gun) * "Maelstrom" (Bow) * "Ubiquity" (Wand) * "Nexus" (Boomerang) * "Lariat" (Spear) * "Nightfall" ''(Hammer) * "''Bloodsong" ''(Claws) * All names were found here Stats * Ranged Damage: 94 ('Bow'), 65 damage + 20 damage + 40 damage (Aether Arrow), Range: until off-screen, Velocity: 15, Use Time: 17 (Very Fast) * Ranged Damage: 60 ('Gun'), 65 damage + 75 damage (Aether Bullet), Range: until off-screen, Velocity: 35, Use Time: 13 (Very Fast) * Throwing Damage: 52 ('Throwing Knife'), 62 damage (first bounce), 72 damage (second bounce), 82 damage (third bounce), Range: 30 blocks, Use Time: 8 (Insanely Fast) * Melee Damage: 77 (154 for backstab) ('Knife'), Range: 4 blocks, Use Time: 6 (Insanely Fast), 30 seconds (invisibility time), 10 seconds (invisibility cooldown) * Melee Damage: 74 ('Sword''' and big projectile), 43 damage (medium projectile) (1), 17 damage (small projectile) (1), Range: 7 blocks, Use Time: 23 (Fast) * Melee Damage: 69 (Boomerang), 34 damage (1 small boomerang), Range: 30 blocks, Use Time: 12 (Very Fast) * Magic Damage: 65 (Spell Tome), 23 damage (1 small ball), +10 health (lifesteal) (1 small ball), Range: until mana runs out, Mana Cost: 9 mana per second, Use Time: 19 (Very Fast) * Magic Damage: 30 (1 small ball), 45 (1 lightning part), (Wand), Range: infinite, Mana Cost: 35 mana per blast, Use Time: 22 (Fast) * Melee Damage: 78 (Spear),' '''43 damage (2 cross slashes), Range: 10 blocks, (Infinite for cross slashes) Use Time: 13 (Very Fast) * Melee Damage: 98 ('Hammer'), 53 damage (hammer clones) Range: 50 blocks, Use Time: 29 (Average) * Melee Damage: 73 ('Claws'), 24 damage (rush) Range: 1 Block, 5% lifesteal, Use Time: 1 (Insanely Fast) Abilities * The '''Knife' can be used by right clicking for the throwing weapon and left clicking for the knife part and the knife does four times as much damage upon a Riposte that can be triggered by attacking the back of an enemy, and while the knife is held Left-clicking 2 times makes you invisible like vortex armor and while you are invisible enemies do not notice you except for bosses and you stay invisible for a max time for 30 seconds and there is a 100 second cooldown. * The Throwing Knife '''when thrown homes onto a enemy and then when it hits it bounces off and then homes again and after each bounce it does +10 damage and does this process 3 times. * The '''Sword shoots a projectile (big projectile) that looks like the sword and when hits an enemy it splits into 2 smaller homing projectiles (medium projectile) which look like smaller versions of the sword and then when those hit an enemy it splits into 4 even smaller homing projectiles (small projectile). * The Bow and Gun doesn't require ammo and doesn't consume ammo, but shoots Aether Arrows and Aether Bullets. Aether Arrows will explode into a smaller arrow that homes in upon contact, while the Aether Bullets explode into 5 smaller homing bullets upon contact. * All weapons have a 66.6% chance to inflict the debuff: "Aether's Wrath" * The Boomerang when thrown comes with 3 mini homing boomerang projectiles that circle the boomerang and home onto an enemy then disappear upon hitting a enemy * The Spell Tome, when casted creates a ball that is fast and homes onto enemies. After it hits the enemy 3 times it shoots 3 fast moving balls that launch onto the enemy and stick on and give you some lifesteal (one time). * The Wand, when activated shoots small balls that turn into lightning bolts which shoot 3 small lightning parts which will try to curve towards the enemy like the Lunatic Cultist's Lightning attack, but a little smaller. * The '''Spear '''attacks with two cross slashes across the cursor, which inflict the Bleeding debuff. These cross slashes have unlimited piercing capabilities. * The '''Hammer '''when thrown homes in on the enemy, at an extremely fast speed and goes through walls, much like the Paladin's Hammer. However, when thrown above the user, it will arc back down and have 4-5 small homing hammer clones along with it that home in on the enemy the main hammer is homing in on and hit that enemy rapidly. * The '''Claws '''are agility based weapons, and allow the user to dash at any time leaving a trail of shadows by pressing Right-click. The user gets a small attack speed buff and a large movement speed buff whenever these weapons are held. When Left-click is held, the user will scythe at the air at an extreme speed. In addition to all of this, the user heals themselves for 5% of the damage dealt by this weapon. Notes * All weapons have auto-swing on them. * The sword, wand, spell tome, spear and boomerang can pierce enemies (none of the projectiles pierce). * The Force of the Aether can get magic/ranged/melee enchantments, but things like Velocity and Mana use affect their specific magic/ranged/melee weapon (Example: +velocity will only make the ranged weapon's velocity higher not a melee weapon's velocity). Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Magic Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:War Mode Category:Items Category:War Mode Melee Weapons Category:War Mode Weapons Category:War Mode Magic Weapons Category:War Mode Ranged Weapons Category:Drops